Seemed Just Like Yesterday
by AliWonderlandxx
Summary: It seemed just like yesterday that Edward had left behind a heart-broken Bella to pursue his dreams while Bella's was crushed. But Edward did not know about Bella's secret. When they meet again what will happen?M for Language and Lemons in future chaps  back from hiatus!
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

**Summary: It seemed just like yesterday that Edward had left behind a heart-broken Bella to pursue his dreams while Bella's was crushed. But Edward did not know about Bella's secret. 5 years onwards and their paths cross yet again, will past sparks re-ignite? Or will it just stay cold, and extinguished?**

**Hey! Umm this is my first fanfic, so I really just wanted to experiment you know?**

**If you see any mistakes or anything, let me know! Also let me know what kinds of do-dah's and hoo-hahs you want to see/ read. I appreciate it guys! :D**

* * *

><p>-Prologue-<p>

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward whispered to me while I was snuggled up against his chest.

"Hmm?"

"I'm leaving." I shot up, Edward was leaving…this couldn't be.

"I'll pack my stuff, when do we leave?" I asked, holding in the suspension of what was going to happen. I knew what was going to happen. I just didn't want to face it, ask him and hope for the best, even though I know it's not.

"_I'm_ going love; by myself…you stay here and…do whatever it is you do best." My heart crumbled, and tears were threatening to slide down my face. I was ready, to tell him everything, but I loved him too much, oh god I loved him. He wanted to leave, he wanted to leave me and he wanted to leave _us_.

"Get out." It was barely a whisper, not even, but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Love," he tried to reason, reaching out to embrace me.

"NO!" I got up and walked to the door "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO ABANDON ME THE NIGHT OF SOMETHING SPECIAL!" I blurted it out, not like he was going to ask…was he? Oh god, what have I done? I quickly slapped my hands on my mouth before something else came out of there.

He put on a confused face and looked at me, his emerald eyes boring into my teary red ones. "What are you talking about?" he asked, getting up and slowly walked up to me, "Bella what's going on?"

"Nothing," I said quickly "Leave. Just, leave"

"Tell me Bella, what's going on?" He had backed me against a wall and slammed both of his hands on the sides of my head.

_Think of a lie, _I chanted, _think of a lie._

"It's our 3 year anniversary" I said, hoping he would fall for it. He looked at me in the eye and I held it. He knew I was lying, everyone could tell when Bella Swan was lying. But he let it go; he removed both of his hands and sighed, running a hand through his bronze hair.

"Bella, I don't know what's going on, but I'm just going to leave it. I just hope you have a nice life while I'm gone." He pushed me out of the way and opened the door, without even looking back he slammed the door in my face and I could hear the faint sound of the stairs creaking as he walked down.

I collapsed onto the floor and sobbed, the tears were flowing freely now, and all I could think about was Edward. He abandoned me and I didn't even have the courage to tell him…I'm such a coward. But I couldn't be like this forever, I needed to change and it is going to start today.

I was going to have this baby, even if it cost my life.

For me, for the baby, for _Edward._

_Edward? Did anyone mention Edward?_

_No dumb-fuck, no one did, no one at all… _

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now! Tell me what you thought and feel free to let me know in the reviews! Also, I'll just be uploading this prologue for now. Just so I know what my readers enjoy to read in a story like this. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Don't Look Back

**Hey! **

**So, I got a few positive feedbacks from the prologue, but no one really told me what they liked so…I decided to take it into my own hands and see if you approve or not, if you don't, tell me and I'll fix it hahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer does sadly. **

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Momma!" Jacob yelled from across the room.

"Yeah, honey? What do you want?" I sniffled and wiped away my tears and I straightened out my black dress and clipped the white flower onto my hair.

"I can't get my bow tie right." He pouted. God, that pout, Jacob reminded me more and more of Edward as he grew.

I chuckled, "C'mon here baby, let mummy fix it." He waddled over to me and I tied the knot in his bow tie.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" asked Jacob. I put on a confused face and touched the little dint where my eye was. It was wet. I really was crying.

"Nothing, sweetie. Nothing at all."

I heard someone clear their throat in the doorway, I quickly spun around and saw Alice. The little sister of Edward, and also my best friend.

"Jacob pumpkin, why don't you hop on downstairs and help Grandma Esme with the cookies?" said Alice without breaking eye contact with me.

"But…" Alice game him a stern look and Jacob left without a word.

Once Jacob was out of the room and we could both hear him running down the stairs, Alice sighed and closed the door. By this time tears were forming and close to sliding down my face. The back of my knees buckled and I fell but Alice caught me before I did.

"D-D-Dad" I cried, "H-H-He's g-gone, h-h-he's really gone" I had broken down, every bit of my body ached and I felt like dying.

"Bella, stay strong," Alice whispered in my ear, she was on the verge too, "I'm sure Charlie wouldn't want to see his own daughter in a state like this."

"Alice, he was the only person I had left…after Mum died I was a mess Alice, a mess! I don't know how much more of this I can take. I feel like I'm going to have an emotional breakdown, but I can't, I can't, for Jacob."

"Bella, you've been my best friend for how long? 8? 9? Years? Honey, I stood by you when Edward left, and I will stand by you now when you go to Charlie's funeral right now." Alice encouraged me, patting me on the back while I wept at her feet.

Carlisle clearly heard the commotion going on and he opened the door just enough to fit his head in. His eyes widened as he saw me on the ground in a heaping mess.

"Oh Bella," he walked in and quietly shut the door behind him, "I know this is hard on you honey. Hell, it's hard on all of us; the chief was the person who welcomed us into this godforsaken town. But you need to stay strong, not just for yourself, but for Jacob"

He was right, Carlisle is always right. I have to man up and show Jacob that his mother was brave. I wiped my teary eyes with my sleeve and got up, leaving Alice's embrace.

"Sorry for worrying you guys," My voice was shaky but I didn't care. I nodded towards Carlisle and Alice and they smiled, "This will be the last time, promise"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good!" Alice jumped up and sniffed, then beamed up at me, "Let's get going before it rains, which I'm sure it will"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"May the road rise up to meet you,  
>May the wind be always at your back,<br>May the sun shine warm upon your face;

The rains fall soft upon your fields and until we meet again,  
>May God hold you in the palm of his hand"<p>

The reverend finished his speech and joined our gazes as we all watched Charlie's coffin being lowered into the pit. Everyone one crying and Esme dropped her head into Carlisle's shoulder and he immediately started murmuring soft words into her ear while stroking her hair.

I stood with Jacob, his tiny hand squeezing mine as he trembled, but was too manly to shed a tear in front of everyone.

While everyone left to go to the reception, Jacob asked me if we could stay behind for a little bit and I agreed. Once everyone was gone, Jacob went and knelt into Charlie's gravestone and started sobbing.

I walked over to him and dropped to my knees too and cradled him as he wailed and cried. Alice, realising we were missing, came out to check where we were and noticed us. I looked at her and she shook her head and raised her hand, 10 minutes.

Jacob stopped after a few minutes and dropped into sniffles and started hiccupping.

"Grandpa Charlie is really gone?" He whispered. I noticed Alice at the entrance poking her head out.

"Yes, honey, why don't you go back inside to Auntie Alice? I bet she's worried sick about you." I gave a re-assuring smile and he waddled back to where Alice was and she guided him to Esme.

I turned back to Charlie's gravestone and my own eyes started to water again. My dad, daddy, _Charlie_. The one that raised me for 16 years after Renee died. The man that comforted me when I was bullied, the man that is now _gone_.

My make-up was ruined and my eyes were red, I looked at the coffin. Memories, everything that was going to cause heartache, needed to end now. I need to put a stop to all this madness. To all my sorrow.

A voice jolted me out of my nightmare, "Ahem Bella, everyone's worried sick, I think you should go inside," I looked beside me and there was Rose, in all her beautiful glory as I was glued onto the ground, broken and just plain _ugly_.

I smiled and nodded, I put my hands on the ground and tried to lift myself but I couldn't, like gravity was pushing me, refusing me to let go. To let go of everything. Rose sensed my distress and offered a hand.

_This is it,_ I thought, _After this, there's no looking back, you get up and everything is done. Memories. Edward. Done._

I took her hand and she lifted me up. I took one step at a time.

_One step or Bella, one step for Jacob._

I chucked without humour, was I re-enacting Neil Armstrong?

Rosalie looked at me hesitantly, as if I was going mad.

I was going to leave, leave everything behind and live life. Now.

Although I promised myself not to look back, just before we reached the doors, I sighed and looked back to the grave.

_Let go…_

_And don't look back_, I finished.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of this chapter! I don't know if you guys like it, but let me know! I would seriously appreciate you to leave a review. Also, tell me how long you guys would like each chapter. I am grateful for your support!<strong>

**-Alice**


	3. Chapter 3 No one at all

**I'm so sorry for not updating lately, and it's because of some family stuff and I've been pretty pressured in school. But I promise I won't be giving up anytime soon . Also, thank you for all your support and adding this to your favorites/updates!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>It was days since Charlie died and I don't really think I got over it, I had nobody left now except for Jacob. I was a hopeless case and nobody could save me now.<p>

The phone rang and bought me out of my thoughts; I sighed and picked it up.

"What, Alice?"

"Oh Bella! We haven't heard from you and Jacob in days! You MUST come over today and have dinner. Esme insists you do."

"I don't kno-"

"Nonsense!" she cut me off, "You _will_ be coming over and I don't care if I have to drive you. But you are coming over and that is it." She hung up.

I took the phone off my ear and stared at it for what seemed like ages. I got up and chucked the phone onto the sofa and watched it as it bounced to a halt.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

I heard little pity patters of feet running down the stairs.

"Yeah mummy?" he answered.

I crouched down and scruffed his hair, "Baby, we'll be going to Aunt Ali's for dinner tonight okay?"

"Yay! We haven't seen them in ages! I'll go get ready" he said as he raced up the stairs to no doubt prepare for a duel with Emmett.

God I love him.

* * *

><p>We walked up the driveway and before we reached the front door, the door swung open and the whole Cullen gang raced outside.<p>

"!" boomed a certain ferocious teddy bear.

"Oshi-"I prepared to run, but he got to me before I could go back one step.

"Hey Emmett" I managed to gasp as his rock hard body slammed into me and my feet left the ground as he embraced me into a tight bear hug.

"Let her go you big oaf." Rosalie grinned, as she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I missed you like mad. Promise me to not do that again," she warned "Or I will not save you the next time he decides you to deprive you of air."

"You have my word" I smiled. But before I could turn around towards the door, someone tackled me to the floor and I landed with a big "Oomph" and I looked up to see a tiny pixie straddling me and not letting go.

"MISSY, IF YOU AND I REPEAT! IF YOU EVER BREAK OFF CONTACT WITH ME FOR ANY MORE THAN 18 HOURS, YOU WILL BE SORRY!" she yelled in my ear. I looked at her face and it was red, oh it was _red. _There were also specks of purple on her cheeks which meant she was crying. My face twisted into an emotion I didn't even know.

Before I could talk, a tall blonde person walked over and picked Alice up like a kitten and put her on her feet, then turned around and reached out his hand. I took it and he tugged me up.

"Hey Jasper." I whimpered.

"Hey darlin' " he said in his thick southern accent. He bent down and checked out my face, I think he didn't see anything too bad as he stood up straight and grinned at me, "Don't worry hun, she'll get over it."

"She's been crying hasn't she?" I murmured.

Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Sometimes Bella, I think you know my wife better than I do. But then again…you've known her longer than I have, but I happen to know Edwa-"he stopped in mid-sentence and stared at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked, looking down with tears in my eyes. Just mentioning his name got me close to tears.

"Nothing…I'd better go check on Alice." He said and he scurried into the house to where Alice just ran into.

* * *

><p>I turned my head and I saw everyone staring at me, including Jacob.<p>

"Whaaaaat?" I moaned. Everyone seemed to snap out of their daze and looked around, trying to look innocent, making a show of it. Emmett even started to whistle. I laughed and walked over to them. Then they all started laughing and easing into a slow conversation of which I was paying no attention to.

We all took our respective places at the dinner places, almost like a seating plan. Jacob on one side and Alice on the other. Here, in the Cullen's house, I felt like I was home, but on the other hand, this was the place that destroyed but began and my life.

"I don't understand," Carlisle said to me with a mouthful of food, Esme wacked him in the head.

"Hmm?" I looked at Carlisle as he was rubbing his head, I stifled a giggle.

He swallowed and cleared his throat, "I don't understand why you must go off and rent a house when you can just clearly live with us, I mean, we're practically family."

Everyone groaned, Carlisle looked around and seemed confused. This was probably the tenth time he's tried to convince me to live with the Cullen's.

"Dad, you know you can't convince Ms. Stubborn here to live with us so why keep trying?" complained Emmett. Carlisle dropped his head in what seemed to be shame.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"What?" Emmett shrugged, "it's true Bella-kins admit it."

"No, I don't want to be a bother all the time unlike some people." I shot a glare to Emmett. His face turned red and shied back.

"That was harsh."

"Yeah, poor Emmett."

"Harsh?" someone said, "That was just plain mean."

My annoyance built up and I felt like steam was going to erupt from my ear any second. "FINE!" I shouted, "I'LL MOVE IN, DAMN IT. YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOO ANNOYING."

Once I finished my sentence, everyone's face shifted to a satisfied look and started to high-5 each other. I sighed and looked at Jacob; he was practically glowing at the news. I smiled, as long as he was happy, I was happy, always.

Esme excused herself and walked into the kitchen and returned minutes later with a gigantic cake. I gasped, "Esme! How did you make that in less than a minute? I'll have to learn that someday."

Esme's eyes shifted uncomfortably as she placed the cake down onto the table. My eyebrows knitted together and it all pieced together, they planned this all along!

"Wow, guys. Gee, I feel so loved and PLAYED!" I said with a serious face. Everyone looked up and looked completely mortified. My perfect mask cracked and a small smile started playing on my lips. Soon enough I burst and started pouring myself into the laugh, I gripped my stomach and slapped the table. Everyone's faces were still frozen in their mortified state.

I finally finished my 'little' fit of laughter and sat up, looking around. Everyone's face was _still_ frozen and I put on a confused look. "No? Was I the only one that found it funny?" I looked at their faces and realised they weren't looking at me, but rather behind me.

I turned around and saw someone's crotch. I lifted my head up and saw emerald. _Oh fuck_, _please tell me it isn't who I think it is_.

I angled my body to see this mystery person clearer, and my worst fears were correct. But this wasn't time for me to think about myself. I broke eye contact with him and turned to Jacob, whose hand was itching towards the icing on the cake, his tongue hanging out. He probably thought he would get away with stealing cake while I was in hysterics.

I reached out my hand and snaked my arm around Jacob and tugged. His face snapped towards mine then towards the person behind me. He put on a confused face and opened his mouth, but before he could speak I got up, lifting him with me and also knocking the wind out of him.

I turned around and everyone's faces were still frozen and mumbled, "Thanks for the dinner everyone, I'll call you guys tomorrow yeah?"

I turned swiftly and walked straight and crashed into a skinny body. I looked up and there was the infamous Tanya Denali, the most beautiful actress that anyone had ever seen since what? Audrey Hepburn? I squeaked out an apology and raced for the door, feeling everyone's eyes on my retreating figure.

I didn't bother getting into my car, but rather running towards the direction of my house.

"Mummy, who was that?"

"BELLA COME BACK HERE!"

"No one honey, no one at all."

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! Sorry the chapter was sohohoho, short but I had to make it short, I hadn't updated since forever it took me a while to write this conjunction with my piano practise, tutoring, homework etc. But, I might be uploading 2 chapters today, keep your paws crossed! <strong>

**Also! A review would be very nice, tell me what you want to see, so on. **

**Till next time!**

**-Ali**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm actually really, REALLY pissed right now. I wrote a full 5000 word chapter and my computer broke down. Now you would think that you know, it would recover right? Yeah, fat chance. I was using the software that recommended to use instead of Microsoft word. The moment it broke down I think I swore my lungs out and cried. **

**So, I went back to the software and it said that it would recover and I was in my "Thank you Jesus" moment. And then it recovered nothing! Absolutely nothing! So, my situation right now is: That chapter took me around a bitch and a half to write, and I'm not exactly the fastest writer. I have exams and stuff to study for and right now, I'm posting this around 9:30PMish, but you'll probably read this at 10:00PMish. In EDT of course, since I'm in Australia. I've been writing since around 6:00PMish. It would probably take me another bitch and a half to right the exact same shit I wrote before, so I'm not going to. And by the way, sorry if I sound PMSish right now, but I'm writing this while I'm still in the mood to really punch something or someone.**

**Also, I'll be using Microsoft Word from now on thanks .**

**PS: Sorry for all he profanities, but I am real hot and bothered right now. I need a relationship…sigh, and also, I think something is eating my internet. It's getting increasingly slow around this time.**

**-Alice.**


	5. Chapter 5 Darn Alice

**You have no idea how much effort I put into this one, although it will never be as awesome as the previous one, I have learnt my lesson and am saving every paragraph I write. But, once I start saving, the computer starts cooperating. Oh Golly, I need a life. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all , it all belongs to the genius mind of Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>The tears were free falling now that I was out of the house. It was pouring and it made my tears seem like simple rain drops. It was almost weird, how a droplet of water can either be as simple as weather, as happy as the sun, are as sad as the moon. Poor Jacob, seeing his own mother crying, I felt useless, pathetic and even more I was disappointed in myself.<p>

"Mummy, are you okay? Mum?" I ignored him and kept dragging him along.

"MUM, STOP RIGHT NOW!" I froze, did my Jacob seriously just scream, it made me feel even more shit. I was neglecting my child because I'm a pathetic loser. I turned around and was greeted with his gorgeous eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart…I'm so so sorry, oh my god!" I broke down; I had failed myself and ultimately failed my own son. I fell to my hands and knees and sobbed. Jacob knelt down as kissed me on the cheek.

"It's okay mummy, I'll protect you, no matter what. I'll protect you like how you protect me from the scary monster under my bed," he took my head in his hands and turned my head to face him, "And I will forever love you, and I don't care if I don't have a daddy…your much better than any dad I could have."

My sobs deceased and I nodded my head. Oh my god, I was being protected by my five year old son.

"C'mon baby, let's go home, it's raining and it's late." I stood up and reached out my hand. He smiled and took it with his little one. It was nostalgic, the things you wish for and the things you want forget. But the things you want to forget, you wish for.

And I wanted to forget Edward Cullen.

I walked up to my porch and reached to my other arm for my bag.

I face palmed.

Of all the days to forget my things it had to be today, but before I could to anything, a bright canary yellow Porsche with bright lights drove into my driveway. And there was no doubting who it was.

"Aunt Alice" Jacob whispered.

"Yeah…"I whispered back, tilting my head towards him.

It felt like everything went into slow motion after that moment. The door swung open and one leg came out, then another.

And there was Alice, in all her beautiful glory even in the rain, her four feet eleven glory. She looked at me apologetically and her hand rose up, revealing my bag. I gave out a sigh and walked over to her.

Before I could get to her, she ran into my arms, "I'm so sorry Bella, if I knew…I would've stayed outside and kicked him out the moment he got out of the car."

I chucked, "Alice, if you knew he would come, I wouldn't of have come…I'm not part of your family…he is."

She looked taken aback, "Bella. My brother wasn't part of the Cullen's the moment he left you, the moment he abandoned you, the moment he abandoned me and the rest of the family without looking back. You however, were part of this family the moment we became best friends. And you were officially part of the family when my beautiful nephew came along." She glanced adoringly towards Jacob.

"C'mon, we'll talk inside. It's raining." I said, breaking her choke hold onto me.

I took my bag from her and ruffled, looking for my keys. Once I found it I took it out and looked for the right key…ugh. Though it wasn't really hard, the key for the house was old and evidently rusted. I absolutely _hated_ the smell of rust. It was like the stench of blood.

I reached for the switch for the light and turned it on. It illuminated the room and I got to work. I past paced through the narrow corridor and stopped at my destination. I opened up the cupboard and reached inside. I revealed 3 thick towels.

They both looked ecstatic. Alice came first and snatched the top one and began drying herself off while walking to my room, most probably looking for clothes. I chuckled and turned my attention to Jacob. I grabbed the next towel and offered it to him.

He grabbed it immediately.

And walked to my room while drying himself off.

I stopped him before he could turn the doorknob. "Jacob, go to your own room today…Aunt Alice is in there."

"Why can't I go in? It's not like she's naked!" he argued.

"Jacob." I used my stern voice.

"Fine, fine!" he complained and stomped to his room.

"What's up with him?" asked Alice as she walked out of my room with my pajamas on.

"Oh nothing, he wanted to go into my room, and I said no and then he said that it's not like you're naked or anything." I explained.

"Oh, kids these days." She winked at me and then walked to the direction of the kitchen. To go to the liquor cabinet, no doubt.

"Jacob! Have you finished yet?" I yelled.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" he yelled back.

I slowly opened the door a fraction to let my head in. "Okay then honey, do you want a bed time story?"

"No mum, I think Aunt Alice wants to talk to you." He smiled at me. I fully opened the door and walked towards him. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead, "Sweet dreams, my little miracle."

"Night mum" he said sleepily. I turned off the light and slowly walked towards the door. The little glow in the light stars on the ceiling guiding me. I quietly closed the door and I took a deep breath, facing Alice.

She was on one of my kitchen stools, facing the island with a glass of wine.

"Honestly Bella, I don't know why you have a liquor cabinet if you don't even drink."

"I keep it for emergencies only" I stated.

"Like today?" she asked.

"Yes Alice, like today." She offered me a glass and a bottle of wine. I took it gratefully and sunk down into the chair sighing.

"Bella, honestly…I didn't know he was coming. Besides, everyone knew that he was going to come sooner or later. And he had to find out about Jacob too."

"Alice, no one knew he was coming, and I know…but I just hoped that I could keep Jacob to myself forever you know? I'm just going to end up as a thorn in his side…I mean seriously; did you see Tanya Denali next to him today? I would rather be a ghost in his past than a pathetic nuisance." The tears were forming in my eyes, "And I think I need something stronger than wine right now." I added.

"Bella baby, I'll stand by your side, I promise. And by that I mean I will not let that ass of a brother be less than one mile away from you." She stood up and took both of our glasses. Walking to the other side of the island to where my infamous liquor cabinet was and took out a bottle of Jack and two shot glasses. She poured both to the brim and offered one to me. I took it.

We both chugged the whole bottle of Jack that night.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a big headache and Alice staring at me with a grin and water.<p>

"Thanks," I moaned, taking the glass of water. Then I remembered, _Jacob._ I jumped out of the bed with a start and ran down the hallway to Jacob's room; I quietly opened the door, awarded with Jacob, soundly sleeping in his bed. I let out a sigh of relief and closed the door.

I turned around and saw Alice grinning, holding a clock in her hand, showing me the time. Since I just woke up, I squinted my eyes to see the red digital numbers. Eight thirty.

I had just waked up at eight thirty…the earliest I had ever woken up since… I was born. My eyes opened in surprise. Seriously sure that I had read the time wrong; I walked towards the clock, eyes squinting and all and grabbed it. I put it so close to my face that I could smell the dust and plastic on it.

"Oh Jesus…I need more sleep," I stated groggily.

"No chance Belly, I have you all to myself today!" Alice said excitedly, running down the hallway to my room, "Oh and don't worry, I headed home before you woke up to grab some essentials for today!" she shouted from my room.

I heard a creak of a door and I spun around to see Jacob walking out of his room in his pajamas and rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Mum, what is what, why are you what…what you your guys doing?" he asked groggily.

"Honey, go back to sleep. I'll wake you up later." He walked back to his room obediently to his room and silently closed the door while I slowly made my way to the kitchen for some coffee.

I drank the rest of the water and put the glass in the sink while filling the kettle with some water. I truly could not be bothered making coffee with the machine today so instant coffee it was.

"Coffee, Alice?"

"IS THE LACK OF SLEEP DEPRESSING YOUR SMELLING TOO? I ALREADY MADE SOME!"

"Oh…SORRY!"

Alice decided I needed to go clubbing. And I disagreed, she won.

By six o'clock Alice had me all primed and 'proper'. By proper I meant make up, short dresses and _high heels_. And I was consistently thinking of excuses.

"What about Jacob?"

"Rose and Emmett."

"What if I get raped?"

"You won't"

"What if I die of poisoning?"

"Not possible."

"What if someone spikes my drink?"

"I'll sue 'em"

"What if someone starts groping me?"

"I'll kill them."

"What if-"

"Shut up."

That is pretty much what convincing Alice is like. Or in my case, how she replies to excuses. In my defense, those questions were completely and utterly comprehensible. There would be a chance that it would happen to me.

After dropping Jacob off at Rose and Emmett's, Alice drove us to the direction of the 'newest and hottest club' in Olympia. Which I might say, is AGES away.

"It's a new club, and one of my friends at work gave us V.I.P entrances in. Apparently she knows a guy whose wife is a friend of the cousin which knows a guy who knows the owner." Alice explained.

My mind was thoroughly fucked after that, while I was using my fingers to decrypt what she was saying. "Ok." I ended up replying.

We had arrived at the club and there was a big line to get in with paparazzi and a red carpet. It was all to dazzling, with the flashes of the camera's, the screaming of the fans, and the celebrities who was wearing million dollar dresses and expensive jewelry.

Before we got to the entrance, a driver walked up to the driver's seat and motioned for Alice to get out. Like it was rehearsed, Alice got out of the car and walked over to my side of the car opened the door and dragged me out. Then we both went into the back seat.

"Nice Porsche," the driver commented, "I haven't had the chance to drive one of these yet. I'm not even sure if it's on the market. Nice color too…"

"Yeah, they're not on the market yet. It's releasing next year sometime in August, but I got to get mine earlier than everybody else." Alice said cheekily, "Shh, don't go telling anybody!" The driver chuckled and stopped the car in front of the flashing camera's and they screaming people

"Time for us to get out!" Alice opened the door and got out, while I half-stood and walked out of the car. I turned around to close the door but before I could, someone had already closed it. Alice grabbed my head and made a motion for me to duck my head. We both fast walked to the entrance.

"Names?"

"Alice Cullen and Isabella Swan."

"You can go in."

To say the inside of the club was amazing would be an understatement. It was absolutely gorgeous; there were strobe lights and luxurious sofas and seats. The bar seemed fully stocked with whatever you wanted and _Oh my god_, lots of people.

"C'mon Belly Bum, let's get a drink aye?"

I walked obediently beside her, dodging all the bodies of celebrities. Alice opened up a tab and got us both a tequila sunrise. I hadn't drunk cocktails in ages. Hell, I hadn't gotten wasted in ages until yesterday.

Alice found us a booth and we talked for ages, nonsense I would say. Commenting the style of the club and whatnot. And soon enough, after some shots I felt alive again. Like when I was sixteen and parties were my thing. I got up and went to the dance floor, which was filled with sweaty bodies and grinding.

Before long, I had someone's attention. A guy named James. We danced and drank, it was the most fun I had in ages. Once we both got tired, I took him to the booth where Alice was with Jasper.

"Since when did you get here?" I asked Jasper.

They both looked terribly worried. Something was up and I saw it in the expression in Alice's eyes. Drinking or not, she was my best friend.

"What's up? What happened? Alice?" I sat down next to her and James sat down next to me, his arm tight around my waist pushing me towards him. I unwrapped his arms around me and slid towards Alice.

She hesitated, "Bella, Jasper is here because-"

"Hey guys, Tanya wanted to know what you guys wanted to drink, she was in such a hurry the goose forgot to ask." The melodic voice was a sting to my ears. I froze, still having eye contact with Alice, her eyes looked terrified. While I was petrified.

"Oh god." I whispered.

"Fuck."

"Shit fuck."

"Bella, what's the matter? Why aren't you talking?" Fucking James, had to ruin it.

"Bella?" The melodic voice sounded confused. But I couldn't reply, it was like I had the Petrificus Totalis spell put on me...I couldn't move.

Alice broke out of her trance and lightly slapped me in the face, waking me up too. I let out a deep breath and slowly turned around, to be met by the greenest emerald I have ever seen.

"Hello, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd I go? Leave a review and I will give a thousand hugs, and yes. I am a Harry Potter fan. Though I haven't got the book series…I should seriously consider it aye? Anywhoo, next chapter might be up soon blah blah blah, and I'm considering writing a one shot…do you guys like one shots? Hahaha Leave a reply!<strong>

**-Alice**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohmygosh, sorry wouldn't even do, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but stuff happened and I forgot about life hahaha, but new chapter and more to come!**

* * *

><p>He looked dead straight into my eyes, his emerald eyes burning into my chocolate browns, and my heartbeat sped up like a car. Too much was happening at once, Alice was gently poking my arm and Jasper was murmuring reassurances to Alice and Edward was staring at me.<p>

Edward and I broke out staring competition when a high pitched squealing erupted from Tanya's lips. "EDDIEEEEEE, I'm so bored, can we go home? I mean there isn't much to do here and I bet we could do so much more at the hotel…" Honestly, I didn't want to hear another word from that woman's mouth so I turned my head and looked at Alice. She nodded her head in guilt, turned to Jasper and kissed his cheek before getting up, grabbing her stuff and shuffling out of the booth behind me. I sped walked to the front entrance not caring if Alice was behind me and asked the bouncers to let me out.

Before I could even take a step out, the cameras were flashing and people were yelling and screaming just in case if it was a famous celebrity or some shit, but they died down just as fast and they started screaming and flashing when they saw it was just an ugly brunette, back hunched and all. I saw the guy that parked Alice's car race towards the car park to get her car, so she must've been right behind me. I turned around and saw a sniffling Alice, "I'm so sorry Bella, I seriously didn't know he was going to come and I feel like such a bad friend for making you do this for me and leaving Jake and seeing him on the one day you're free and the one day that you seemed somewhat happy and for being the worst person ever in the whole world and-"

"Alice, calm down. No one knew he was going to come and let's face it, he has his little girl toy and shit so we can just leave in peace now right?" She nodded and I wiped away her tears while she was trying to laugh through her crying. However, before she could recompose herself, the paparazzi and fans were screaming again and this time they weren't stopping. This was odd as the club just opened and hardly anyone would leave so early. My thoughts were answered though, the moment I heard the little fan girls screaming: "EDWARD CULLEN, OH MY GOD IT'S EDWARD CULLEN, PLEASE MARRY ME, PLEASE!" I stood as stiff as a stick and turning to the blinding flashes and the ear deafening screams, and there he was, all wrapped up in his – expensive looking by the way – suit. He was walking/jogging towards Alice and me, but was saved by the guy that parked the cars. I almost ran to the passenger seat and so did Alice and slammed the door.

While Alice accelerated like no tomorrow, I turned around and saw Edward stop in his tracks and look at us, defeated and sad. I turned back to face the windshield and trying to keep the mood as humorous as possible, I said, "Phew, that was a close one."

Alice decided to drop me off at home and said that I needed the night to myself, and to pick Jacob up the next morning, I totally agreed. Even though I love Jake to the bottom of my heart, I needed to sort things out and think about the steps I needed the take. I wanted to laugh at myself, my life almost sounded like a game, needing to plan and place the pieces just as carefully. I sat on my couch, not even changed from the club and ruffled my hair. I hated my life right now and I wouldn't be lying if I said that I wanted to kill myself. It was already two in the morning and my time was running out, I promised I would pick Jake up at ten and I needed some sort of sleep at least.

I reluctantly got up and decided to pre make my morning's coffee so I wouldn't need to get up, this would probably give me more thinking time. I needed to know how long Edward was going to stay so I could keep Jake away from the bastard. It broke my heart that Jake would probably never see his father, but it was for his own good. I didn't was Jake to be associated with someone like Edward Cullen, at all. I finished setting up the coffee and the water and went upstairs to get changed; I couldn't be bothered taking a shower or a bath so I just went straight to bed, smelling like alcohol and strong perfume.

As I expected, sleep wasn't coming to me today, and I lied down on the bed on my side wide eyed, staring at the alarm clock opposite me. I wanted to cry so bad, but the tears weren't coming, I closed my eyes wishing for sleep to come to me, but it wouldn't. Having no choice, I got up and went to the medicine cupboard in the bathroom and grabbed a canister of sleeping pills that I used back when I was depressed after having Jacob. I popped two in my mouth and felt the effects almost immediately. I went into my room and chucked the canister in the corner. Slipping back into bed and draping the covers over me, I slept and dreamed of nothing.

I got up in the morning with my hair in a mess everywhere and drool pooling from my mouth. _Gross_, I though, wiping it off my mouth. Dazed, I stripped the covers off of me and looked around my bed, looking if I dropped a pillow or not, which I usually do when I was on those stupid pills. Then I remembered throwing my pills somewhere in the room. I looked up and saw the pills, except they weren't on the ground, they were in someone's hands.

_Edwards hands_.

Instead of asking what the fuck he was doing here, I went for the more subtle approach, "How the fuck did you…get into my house?" I said pointing at my opened bedroom door and then immediately checked my window, which was closed.

He smirked at me, "I know where you keep the spare key Bella, always under the flowerpot."

The realisation hit me and I groaned, "I have to think of a new place to put the fucking key…" I mumbled.

"Although," He continued, unfazed by my comment, "The real question is…why are you on sleeping pills Bella?"

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER, I LOVE EVERYONE AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE FOREVER AND EVER. LEAVE A REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE.<strong>

**Yep, I'm a creep, hahah till next time!**

**-Alice**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha, I managed to finish this in two hours. Although, there might be some changes tomorrow because I did this half asleep hahaha, enjoy!**

**-Alice**

* * *

><p>"Who are you to question me?" I shouted, "You just broke into my house, when I was sleeping and snooped around like I'm a criminal! Get the fuck out of my house or I'll call the police you piece of shit!" I seethed, reaching towards my bed side table where the home phone was to call <em>somebody.<em>

"Hey, hey, let's be reasonable here," he tried, waving his hands in defeat, "You ran away from me both of the times that I've seen you so far, and I know you well enough that you're hiding something, is it the little boy that was next to you the other day?"

The blood drained from my face as I froze into place, but the anger overrode me again, "Who the fuck are you _Eddie_, to question _me_ in _my _house?" he grimaced at the name Eddie; everyone knew he hated the name, although it seemed obvious that Tanya was completely oblivious to it.

"Technically it's your dad's hou-"

"He's dead Edward."

The shock was evident on his marble face as he looked at me, I felt the tears build up in my eyes but I held them back, trying to be as brave as possible. Honestly, I haven't had a real cry since dad's funeral. The thought of dad's funeral made me cry again. The memories flooded back into my head, the day that he held my hand when I was in labour, and how he hugged me at graduation, then the day he told me he was going to die. I took dad way too much for granted and I missed him so much.

I peeked through my eyelashes to see Edward still frozen and his lips quivering, as if he wanted to say something. I knew though, it was a question, it was all he was going to do while he was in the same room it seemed: to question me and everything that I do.

"Just spit it out Edward." I sighed.

"How long?"

"A few weeks ago." I answered. I sat back down onto my bed and cradled my head with my hands, silent tears running down my face. I felt the bed dip down next to me as he rubbed my back, I abruptly got up and glared at him. "Do _not_ touch me, don't you _dare _even try to comfort me Edward, you comforted me enough years ago and I don't and I repeat, _don't _want to see you ever again, so please, _please_ get out of my house."

Edward stood up and looked at me in the eyes, his eyes full of regret and sadness, and walked slowly towards my bedroom door with me hot on his trail. Once at the front door, I held out my hand, questioning him for my key. He reluctantly placed the metal key into my hand and I slammed the door behind him.

I looked at the key in my hand and sighed, throwing it in the bin. Going into the kitchen, I saw that I had two more hours until I was due at Rose and Emmett's, and it was no doubt that Alice was there.

I grabbed a mug and poured myself some coffee, as I sipped, I tried to keep my mind as blank as I could, not thinking about anything that would bring stress or tears, but all I could think of was how much I stank…and I stank bad. I gently placed the mug down on the granite kitchen bench and walked up the stairs to grab a change of clothes and then I was off to the shower.

The hot water seemed like heaven to me, I stood in the shower just daydreaming until I knew that I would have to come out sooner or later or Jake would start making me feel guilty for being late to pick him up.

I got out and dried off, taking my time in dressing and blow drying my hair, then taking a clip to make a tight bun on top of my head, I pulled out a few strands of hair in the bun and a little bit of hair where my sideburns were. _Alice would so not approve_, I thought, but that was what made styling my hair like this so amazing. I grinned at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath, telling myself that everything was great and nothing wrong could happen. But deep down I knew that _nothing _was okay and _everything _could happen now.

I jogged down the steps and grabbed a coat from the cupboard, draping it over my arm I took my car keys and took out a pair of flats. Putting them on, I checked the contents of my bag making sure that all my crap was in there. I took out my house keys and closed the door in front of me. I had too many things in my hands so I stuck my car keys into my mouth and took out my house keys to lock the door.

_I seriously need to join those two bunches of keys together, this is becoming too much_

I opened the passenger door of my car and dropped all my shit down onto the seat, sighing in relief to get rid of the things in my hands I closed the door and walked around to the other side, opening the driver's seat and getting in. I took my house keys and twirled them into the chain of my car keys until they clanged together in unison. Job completed, I stuck the keys into ignition and took away in the direction of Rose and Emmett's house.

Once I entered the house, I heard giggling and a boom of laughter, which was no doubt, my son and Emmett. I chuckled to myself shaking my head as I headed to the kitchen. I could smell food, and food is good.

Rose was at the stove, cooking up eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes and I heard the toast popping out of the toaster. Gosh she was a good cook, if she wasn't Emmett's already, I would lock her in my kitchen and make her cook for me for the rest of my life. Although, this was basically what happened in the dorms when we were roomies, she cooked and I ate. She complained that I was a decent cook and I shouldn't make her cook for me when she needed to go out on a date or some other social activity that she goes to.

It was true though, I could cook but I was way too lazy in college to cook for myself. Why should I cook if I have a first class chef-to-be to cook for me?

"Wow Rose, you know how to cook up a mean breakfast," I said, shoving a piece of buttered toast into my mouth and moaning at the taste.

"Of course I would be, after cooking nonstop for a certain roomie that won't cook for themselves." She said, turning around from the stove to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I started giggling at her and she laughed at me shaking her head then turning around to focus back on her pancakes. I took a cooked strip of bacon and stuffed it in my mouth, along with the rest of the toast. I heard Rose mutter 'pig' right after and I scoffed at her.

I strolled into the lounge and saw – not surprised – that they moved the furniture around to make room for a faux boxing ring and in the middle was my son and Emmett wrestling each other like no tomorrow. The smile on Jake's face melted my heart and it felt like all my troubles melted away along with it.

Rose walked in later with two mugs of coffee, one she was drinking and one she handed to me. I took it. "So, Alice came over last night," she started but I stayed silent waiting for her to continue, "She told me everything, and Bella I just want to say that whatever happens, the Cullen's – excluding Edward of course – will always be there for you, no matter the decision you make. And although Edward is my step-brother, I love you so much more than the brat."

I gave her a small smile as I sipped on my coffee and leaned on the wall. "He came over today, well he didn't come over technically he broke in but – " before I could finish my story, the mug in Rose's hand smashed into little bits. Her face looked murderous, vicious or even…I don't even know it looked so dangerous.

"I'm going out."

"Rose! Don't!"

"No Bella, he needs to be taught a lesson and if no one else has the fucking balls to do it, I fucking am."

"I'm coming with you."

"Fine, but stay in the car, because I know that you're going to try to calm me down." She snatched her car keys off the wall and stomped towards Emmett, "EMMETT, LOOK AFTER JAKE UNTIL BELLA AND I COME BACK." She yelled. Emmett and Jake jumped up high in fright, but quickly recomposed themselves and nodded slowly. Even Jake knew that when Aunt Rose was mad, no one messes with her, or questions her motives.

She was walking so fast I had to jog to keep with her, she opened the door and held it for me to get out I stumbled out and she slammed the door.

Edward Cullen would not be seeing the light of day again.


End file.
